


sweetness, in chaos

by acceptnosubstitutes



Series: the ot3 to end all ot3s [2]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: 'cause i tend to ignore AMPU canon, Cuteness overload, Fluff, Multi, because it is, like it is the devil, ship: dominate, takes place at charleston, with a portmanteau like that they were meant to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acceptnosubstitutes/pseuds/acceptnosubstitutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Anne steals Dai’s shirt and Tom’s old gloves. Because they comfort her when their owners are away. And she looks hot in them, if she does say so herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Some nights Tom doesn’t come home. He gives Anne his best sheepish grin, a kiss on the side of her cheek, says he’s sorry but…But Manchester needs him to go over another draft of his prototype bill of rights. But Weaver’s leg is still bothering him and someone needs to walk the perimeter and talk military fortifications. But they’re building a makeshift library in an empty wing somewhere and books Anne, _books_.

Anne sleeps alone, some nights, because sometimes Tom doesn’t come home. And Anthony and Pope see Dai more than she does, sometimes. It’s very nearly a crime.

She thinks nothing of it when she snags a pair of Tom’s old gloves from the desk drawer he’s stashed them in. The gloves are old and frayed. It would take more than a few hard scrubs to get all the grime and dirt off. But they’re worn now, adopted the outline of Tom’s hands even when not being worn.

She thinks nothing of it when she finds her way to where Dai sometimes bunks with Anthony and other soldiers (still) and grabs the first shirt she finds there. Anne doesn’t even have to look. Chuckles follow her out but Anne’s already too busy rubbing her cheek in the pale blue, worn fabric to care. The shirt feels a bit rough, denim doesn’t fade easy, but inside is as smooth as anything.

The gloves are a bit big for her hands. Anne finds two rubber bands to secure them around her wrists so they don’t fall off.

Dai’s shirt is just a bit too short for her to wear as a dress, too long in the arms, but alone in their room Anne buttons it to the top two and rolls the sleeves up.

She snuggles in their bed with her patient’s charts and waits for one, or both, of her errant lovers to find their way back to her.

_and fin_


	2. Chapter Two

_coda_

Anne wakes to a low rumbling chuckle. Her first sight is Tom setting aside her clipboard on the nearby table, his smile large enough to split his face.

“I wasn’t supposed to fall asleep,” Anne says. Her voice sounds still thick with sleep.

“You needed it,” Tom tells her, feeling a cuff of Anne’s shirt with the pad of his thumb.

His smile turns into a grin, only interrupted briefly when he leans in to kiss her long, and slow. As if to make up for being gone so long.

“Turns out I like you both in this shirt.”

Tom’s hands undo the buttons just enough to slip underneath. Anne’s naked under that shirt, except for her underwear, sans bra. This could be Tom’s favorite outfit on her, given time. Five minutes.

He peppers kisses up the curve of her neck, tickles her sides, just to hear Anne give in and laugh.

“Want to go find Dai,” Tom asks her, “and see if he looks just as good?”

“Without…?”

“Just the shirt.”

It’s a grin that Anne adopts, pushing Tom back from the bed so she can search for her pants on the floor.

“Eventually less.”


End file.
